Tellah (Final Fantasy IV)
Summary Once a great sage, Tellah's age has caught up with him lowering his overall abilities. Once met by Cecil Harvey he sets out to see his daughter Anna who met an unfortunate death at the hands of Golbez thus causing him to swear revenge on him and leave Cecil and team in order to exact it alone. In due time Tellah regroups with Cecil during a search for the legendary Sell Meteor and agrees to aid him in his quest seeing as to how it would lead him to Golbez. Tellah once confronted by Golbez dies upon casting Meteor and frees Kain of mind-control as well as Golbez temporarily giving Cecil his dying wish to stop Golbez. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' Tier 8-C | Tier 7-B '''Name: Tellah, The Great Sage Tellah Origin: Final Fantasy IV Gender: Male Age: 60 Classification: Human Sage Powers and Abilities: Magic, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Speed, and Superhuman Strength. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' Large Building level upon recruitment (can defeat giant Admantoises in the Ant Lion's Den), Town Level perhaps even higher upon remembering his older spells including Meteor (helped kill the Magi-Sisters, two of the elemental, the Dark elf/Dragon, and significantly harmed Zeromus mind-controlled Golbez) 'Speed: Supersonic+ (can keep up with early can Cecil Harvey, Cid, Rydia, Edward, and Yang) perhaps faster soon prior to his death. [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Superhuman+ (gets weaker later on due to his age) Striking Strength: Class GJ to class PJ (with Meteor) Durability: Superhuman+ (gets weaker later on due to his age) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several Meters Standard Equipment: Rod and Clothing. Intelligence: Genius level (it takes a lot of intelligence to be able to use his numerous high level spells). Weaknesses: Easily angered, can act self-destructively at times of desperation, is in his old age, casting his strongest spell (Meteor kills him), and has a fairly limited MP pool to cast spells with. Feats: *Defeats giant monsters such as Adamantioses, Flood Worms, and Golems. *Significantly damaged Zeromus controlled Golbez with Meteor and freed Kain from it in the process, yet he died in the process. *Helped defeat two elemental archfiends as well as the Dark Elf/Dragon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *Recall (may remember/cast a forgotten spell, loses it once Meteor and old spells are acquired) *Fire, Fira, Firaga (differing powered fire-elemental spells) *Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizaga (differing powered ice elemental spells) *Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga (differing powered electric-elemental spells) *Cure, Cura, Curaga, Curaja (differently effective healing spells) *Raise and Araise (Revives the target with varying degrees of effectiveness) *Break (petrifies enemies) *Poison (Poisons enemyies) *Bio (A damaging and poisoning spell) *Drain (damages enemy and heals self by the same amount accordingly) *Osmosis (damages enemy MP and heals self by the same amount accordingly as well as takes no MP to cast though has varying degrees of success and cannot raise his MP pool with surplus drained MP) *Sleep (A sleep spell) *Warp (teleportation spell) *Pig (Turns target into a pig) *Toad (turns target into a toad) *Mini (Shrinks target) *Berserk (Enrages target with magic) *Confuse (Confuses target with magic) *Protect (Raises physical durability) *Shell (Raises magical durability) *Reflect (creates a force-field that deflects spells cast to a random foe *Hold (Paralyzes target) *Libra (Reveals target health and weakness(es) *Esuna (Heals target from status ailments inflicted upon them) *Dispel (takes away target's status buffs) *Teleport (Long range teleportation magic) *Float (levitates the target) *Blink (Makes target appear blurry in the eyes of foes increasing their evasion from attacks) *Slow (Magically slows target) *Haste (Magically quickens target) *Stop (Time stops the target magically) *Sight (gives user geographic information of current surroundings) '''Key: ' Tellah prior to the events of Final Fantasy IV | Final Fantasy IV pre-Meteor Tellah | Final Fantasy IV Tellah '''Note: None available Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Hax